Quinze jours zwei Wochen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Nach einer OrderMission in Frankreich kehrt Remus verletzt nach Hogwarts zurück. Erst nachdem er wieder geheilt ist, kommt das Schlimmste bzw. Beste zu Tage. SeverusRemus Slash, MPreg
1. Vollmond

Titel: Quinze jours = zwei Wochen Teil: 1. Vollmond Autor: MajinSakuko E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15 Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing/Main-Chara: SS/RL, NT, HP Rating: PG Genre/s: Drama, Romance (Slash)  
Warning/s: MPreg, C/D, sappy Ende A/N: FB steht für Flashback, E für End, Französisch-Vokabel am Ende des Kapitels Inhalt: Nach einer Order-Mission in Frankreich kehrt Remus verletzt nach Hogwarts zurück. Erst nachdem er wieder geheilt ist, kommt das Schlimmste bzw. Beste zu Tage. Severus/Remus Slash, MPreg -  
Ein kühler Schauer lief trotz der Jahreszeit seinen Rücken hinunter. Die Kerker hatten die unheimliche Fähigkeit, selbst mitten im Juli, wo es eigentlich, wenn nicht gerade heiß, dann doch recht warm, sein sollte, die Temperatur eines Tiefkühlers anzunehmen, falls man - wie Remus Lupin gerade - kein Feuer anmachte. Ob man wohl die Saison vergessen konnte, wenn man nur lange genug unten blieb? Remus nahm sich fest vor, Severus bei nächster Gelegenheit zu fragen.  
Wahrscheinlich musste er nicht lange warten, wenn man bedachte, dass Remus ohnehin schon in Severus' persönlichen Gemächern war und es sich in dessen Armstuhl bequem gemacht hatte. Die matte Gestalt des Professors saß zusammengesunken, Kopf hinten an die Lehne geneigt. Die Müdigkeit war ihm anzusehen, als sich seine Brust langsam hob und senkte; als ob diese simple Tätigkeit alleine anstrengend wäre. Seine Roben waren gut getragen, aber nicht so verschlissen wie früher einmal. Viel war innerhalb der letzten vier Jahre geschehen als Remus zuletzt in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte.  
"Quinze jours", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Während seiner letzten Order-Mission hatte Remus sein Französisch ein wenig aufgebessert, auch wenn ihm wohl die Grammatik auf ewig ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln bleiben würde. Es hätte einfach nicht zu gut ausgesehen, auf geheimer Mission unterwegs zu sein, und sich doch jedes Mal mit Händen und Füßen verständigen zu müssen. Tonks und er wären herausgestanden wie Hippies auf einer Star Trek Convention; oder wie ein Werwolf und ein Metamorphmagus unter Muggeln ... und das mussten dann auch noch französische Muggel sein. Nicht dass Remus irgendwelche Vorurteile gegen Franzosen hegte; so war es nicht. Er war sich selbst nur zu bewusst, dass Vorurteile nie etwas Gutes zu Tage beförderten. Das war schon immer so gewesen; und Remus wusste das leider nicht nur aus Geschichtsbüchern. Keiner konnte glauben, dass er, einer der sanftmütigsten Zauberer überhaupt, ein Werwolf sein könnte. Genauso wie keiner glauben würde, dass ein Werwolf nicht die absolute (oder auch nur partielle) Verkörperung des Bösen sei. Und doch gab es eine gewisse Harmonie, ein gewisses Gefühl des Richtigsein in Anbetracht der Verbindung vom handzahmen Mann mit dem wilden Wolf. Das Yin und Yang als Verkörperung des Ganzen.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab; er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich zu konzentrieren; und er wusste auch warum. Es war schon beinahe soweit; vielleicht noch eine Viertel Stunde bis der Mond aufgehen würde ... und dann wäre es vorüber.  
"Aus. Vorbei. Schluss-Strich. Ende", murmelte Remus und starrte den noch leicht dampfenden Kelch apathisch an, als hielte er alle Antworten und Lösungen zu seinem Problem unter der Oberfläche bereit; bereit, sofort abgeholt zu werden. Der Kelch des Wissens oder der Kummerkelch. Man müsste nur einen kleinen Zettel mit einem Problem reinwerfen und Sekunden später würde die Antwort herausschießen. Ein äußerst praktisches Orakel.  
Der Mond spielte wieder mit ihm; er konnte es nur zu deutlich spüren. Seine menschliche Seite wurde zurückgedrängt; immer weiter, bis Remus glaubte, sie vielleicht nie wieder finden zu können. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn; nur drei Nächte im Monat wurde er beherrscht ... und jedes Mal kam er wieder zurück. Aber es war schon so lange her, dass er es im ganzen Ausmaß durchlebte ... durchleben musste.  
Der Kelch stand immer noch unberührt am Tisch; er verhöhnte ihn mit seinem Dampf; mit seinem Gestank, den Remus kurz vor der Verwandlung noch intensiver wahrnehmen konnte; mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit. Natürlich wusste Remus (irgendwo in seinem sich langsam verflüchtigenden Verstand), dass ihn ein lebloser Kelch mit Zaubertrank nicht verspotten konnte; auch wenn das während seiner Schulzeit vor allem vor Zaubertrank-Examen häufiger in Träumen vorgekommen war. Die liebe Luna machte ihn ganz durcheinander, und das Wort 'lunatic' drängte sich ihm förmlich auf.  
Remus' innere Monduhr sagte ihm, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte; nur noch wenige Minuten bis die Verwandlung stattfinden würde. Vereinzelt ging schon ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper; eine Art Vorbeben, wie eine Vorbereitung auf das, was noch kommen sollte. Er starrte den Kelch weiterhin an; verfluchte ihn; hasste ihn, weil er ihn stumm auslachte, sich endlich zu entscheiden.  
"Trinken oder nicht trinken", seufzte Remus tief. "Das ist hier wohl die Frage."  
Aber wie sollte er das bloß entscheiden? Das konnte er nicht; niemals. Falls Remus den Wolfsbanntrank nicht trinken sollte, dann würde er die volle Transformation durchmachen, Körper und auch Geist. Es war schon so lange her, sodass er Angst hatte, sich in dem Wolf zu verlieren; denn auch wenn sich sein Körper drei Mal monatlich verwandelte, so war doch seine Essenz, sein Geist, immer an der Oberfläche gewesen dank Severus' Zaubertrankkünsten. Er wollte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren; es war schon schlimm genug, wenn sein Körper ihm ob des Vollmondes Ruf hin nicht gehorchen wollte, doch falls er den Wolfsbanntrank nicht trank, dann würde er alles aufgeben; und das jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein - dabei war er noch nicht mal Heide.  
Remus seufzte wieder; der Mond brachte ihn dazu, von Trivialitäten abgelenkt zu werden, obwohl er sich das gar nicht leisten konnte.  
Würde er den Trank aber zu sich nehmen, so würde er bei sich bleiben; er würde alles mitbekommen. Und vielleicht könnte er das nicht ertragen.  
FB  
Remus und Tonks (die für einmal eine nicht allzu auffällige Haarfarbe zur Schau trug) befanden sich gerade in Paris, auch bekannt als Stadt der Liebe. Es war ein kitschiges Klischee; die zauberhafte Stadt, die sinnliche Sprache und die verführerischen (oder verführenden) Menschen (mal abgesehen von den sich kaum rasierenden Frauen - oder war das wieder nur ein Klischee oder ein Vorurteil?) dort. Remus hätte einiges gegeben, wäre er mit seinem Liebsten aufgrund des Klischees und nicht mit Tonks aufgrund einer Order-Mission dort.  
"Excusez-moi, monsieur. Pourriez-vous m'aider?" fragte Tonks gerade einen Passanten nach ... irgendetwas. Soviel Remus begriff, wollte sie gerade den Weg zum Bahnhof in Erfahrung bringen; denn 'Bahnhof' war alles, was er verstand. Französisch war bei all ihrer Eleganz einen Tick zu fließend für den Werwolf; er konnte kaum heraushören wo ein Wort aufhörte und wo das nächste anfing.  
"Merci beaucoup!" Ah ja, da war ein Satz, den Remus verstand. Tonks hatte die Information und sie konnten weiter.  
"De rien, jeune femme", meinte der Franzose mit einem Zwinkern und verabschiedete sich. Vielleicht lag es an der Luft, dass die Leute dort so viel flirteten; es könnte aber auch am Wasser liegen. Remus war froh, dass sie abgefülltes Mineral mitgenommen hatten. Und diese Muggel-Taucherflaschen wären vielleicht auch keine schlechte Idee gewesen.  
"Es sind nur dreißig Meter bis zum nächsten Gasthaus. Es ist privat geführt und gewöhnlich genug um uns unauffällig und kostengünstig unterzubringen." Tonks schulterte ihren Rucksack und ging gleich los; Remus folgte ihr hastig. "Wir haben ungefähr 230 Euro; mit denen müssen wir fast eine Woche auskommen. Das Essen soll ja besonders teuer sein ... Speisen wie Gott in Frankreich ... wenn er sich's leisten kann. Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir unsere Fortgeh-Abende streichen müssen, was?"  
"Wir haben einen Auftrag", meinte Remus ruhig. "Nichts liegt mir ferner als um die Häuser zu ziehen, wenn sich hier letzte Todesser verschanzt haben könnten."  
"Du musst dich echt ein bisschen lockerer machen. Du bist viel zu nüchtern, Remus!" Tonks lächelte ihm kurz über die Schulter hinweg zu.  
"Ich trinke nicht; trotzdem danke für den Tipp."  
"Soll ich's aufgeben?" Tonks seufzte und blieb stehen. "Du bist so abwehrend und irgendwie scheint's mir ... Glaubst du etwa, ich würde versuchen, dich anzubaggern?"  
In der Stadt der Liebe auch kein allzu entfernt liegender Gedanke. "Äh ... nein?"  
"Sehr guter Versuch, Remus", meinte Tonks trocken. "Ich wollte nur die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern. Du bist die ganze Zeit so in dich gekehrt, und ich wollte, dass wir ein bisschen Spaß - rein platonischen Spaß, versteht sich - haben können bevor das hier zu ernst wird. Merlin, ich weiß doch, dass du schwul bist und ich eh keine Chance hätte, auch wenn ich interessiert wäre!"  
"Wa-?" löste sich Remus' Stimme um ungefähr eine Oktave zu hoch aus seiner Kehle. Als ob Tonks' Aussage alleine nicht schon peinlich genug wäre. "Woher?"  
"Ha! Ich wusste es!" Tonks klatschte in die Hände und ihre Augen wechselten kurz die Farbe. "Na ja, ich war mir nicht absolut sicher, aber deine jetzige Gesichtsfarbe spricht ja wohl Bände!" Sie hakte sich bei dem immer noch etwas überrumpelten Remus unter und zog ihn weiter Richtung Gasthaus. Ihre Augen funkelten spielerisch. "Und? Wer ist der Glückliche, der dich nicht teilen will?"  
Das Rot in Remus' Gesicht hatte sich ein weiteres Mal verdunkelt. "Wie? Wer?"  
"Ach, komm schon", lachte Tonks. "Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Wem soll ich's schon erzählen?"  
Remus fragte sich eher, wem sie es nicht erzählen würde. Tonks hatte nun mal eine große Klappe und einen noch größeren Freundeskreis. Ein Geheimnis persönlicher Natur war bei ihr in etwa so sicher wie der sprichwörtliche Porzellanladen kurz vor dem Elefantenbesuch. "Ich denke nicht, dass ... er so erfreut wäre, wenn ich unsere Beziehung hier so diskutiere. Das geht natürlich nicht gegen dich, aber er ist nun mal ein recht privater Mensch; wenn du verstehst was ich meine."  
Tonks nickte langsam. "Moody? Albus? Kingsley?" Remus starrte sie verwirrt an. "Gott; sag, dass es nicht Harry ist!"  
"Harry?" Es dämmerte langsam. "Ich bin doch kein Pädophiler! Du kannst aufhören; ich werd' es nicht verraten. Tut mir leid ..."  
"Hagrid? Snape? Irgendwer, den ich nicht ... Oh mein Gott! Es ist Snape, nicht wahr? Bei deinen Gesichtsausdrücken ist Veritaserum echt unnötig!" Tonks lachte. "Ich pack's ja nicht. Du und Snape! Also echt! Wär' ich nie drauf gekommen ..."  
"Das darfst du niemandem erzählen, bitte! Sev bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt, dass ich-"  
"Das wird er sicher nicht tun, wenn er weiß, was gut für ihn ist", unterbrach Tonks den aufgebrachten Werwolf. Sie war wieder stehen geblieben und packte Remus nun an den Schultern. Dieses ernste Gesicht schien dem sonst so überaktiven Metamorphmagus irgendwie nicht zu passen; zu streng, keine Lachfalten. Aber wie ihr Beruf als Auror, war auch die gelegentliche Ausnüchterung Teil von Nymphadora Tonks. "Außerdem wird ihm wohl schon was an dir liegen, wenn er sich mit dir eingelassen hat, oder? Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ihm an einem toten Remus ebenso viel liegen würde. Klar? Weiter geht's. Wir sind gleich da."  
"Also wirst du nichts-" rief Remus ihr nach.  
"Hab' ich doch schon gesagt, oder? Und jetzt komm; ich bin hungrig und müde. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."  
Das könnte man in der Tat als Untertreibung bezeichnen.  
Tonks und Remus hatten das Todesser-Versteck tatsächlich gefunden. Unglücklicherweise waren sie einer Misskalkulation in Bezug auf die Anzahl der Todesser unterlegen.  
FB E  
Remus' Hand zitterte heftig als er sie zu seiner Mitte führte, und er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob das etwas mit dem sich aufdrängenden Wolf zu tun hatte. Seine Handfläche war feucht und als er seinen Bauch berührte, da war da gar nichts; alles ganz normal. Aber Remus wusste, dass ein Kind in ihm heranwuchs. Ein Kind, das seine Transformation in einen Werwolf nicht überleben würde.  
-  
Quinze - 15 jours - Tage Quinze jours - zwei Wochen; 14 Tage Excusez-moi, monsieur - Entschuldigung mein Herr Purriez-vous m'aider - Könnten Sie mir helfen?  
Merci beaucoup - Vielen Dank De rien - Nichts für Ungut; gern geschehen Jeune femme - junge Frau 


	2. Neumond

Widmung: Alle, die das lesen, obwohl sie es normal nicht mögen. Allen voran, Persephone Lupin 2. Neumond Normalerweise raste die Zeit vor seiner Verwandlung nur so unaufhaltsam dahin, doch dieses Mal wäre wohl eine Schnecke schneller gekrochen. Remus war bestimmt nicht dankbar dafür, dass Chronos damit das quälende Warten noch mehr verlängerte. Nur noch eine Handvoll Minuten und er würde sein Kind ... ihr Kind verlieren. Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Severus endlich durch seine Tür geflogen kam und rief, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, dass er einen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte, der Remus von seiner Lycanthropie heilen würde. Doch er wartete schon lange, und wie es aussah, wartete er umsonst. Vielleicht würde er es ja schaffen, hätte er doch nur noch einen weiteren Tag Zeit.  
Quinze jours ... so sagten die Franzosen, wenn sie zwei Wochen meinten. Aber zwei Wochen waren nur vierzehn und keine fünfzehn Tage. Remus wünschte sich, sie hätten Recht; vielleicht gab es ja nur auf Frankreich bezogen ein mathematisches Paradoxon, das alle zwei Wochen einen Tag dazugab. Nur ein einziger weiterer Tag ... Severus war ein Genie wenn es um Tränke ging; Remus hatte vollstes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Severus würde alles tun - er tat auch alles - was in seiner Macht stand. Doch bis jetzt ohne Ergebnis. Remus selbst hatte bis vor wenigen Stunden alle Bücher gewälzt, die ihm zum Thema Werwolf unter die Finger gekommen waren. Doch dann hatte sein Werwolf die Krallen nach ihm ausgestreckt, und er konnte größtenteils nicht mehr klar denken. Jetzt lag es einzig an Severus, ihr gemeinsames Junges ... Baby zu retten.  
Als die Türe zu Snapes unterirdischem Zimmer dann beinahe lautlos aufglitt, fuhr Remus zusammen. Er sollte eigentlich nicht überrascht sein; hatte er doch schon seit Stunden auf Severus' Rückkehr gewartet. Das Bangen hatte also endlich ein Ende gefunden. Gleich würde es auf die eine oder andere Art vorbei sein. Remus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus versagt hatte; bestimmt wollte er es nur so spannend wie möglich machen, bis er endlich mit dem Trank ankam. Remus glaubte fest daran; etwas anderes blieb ihm auch kaum übrig.  
"Remus?" fragte Severus zögerlich, und der Werwolf hätte unter anderen Umständen bestimmt ob der Unsicherheit gelacht. "Wo bist du? Wieso hast du kein Feuer gemacht?" Der Zaubertränkemeister entfachte den steinernen Kamin und badete das Zimmer in flackerndem Licht.  
Massive, einfach gehaltene Holzmöbel verliehen dem Raum eine herbe Note, eine weich bezogene Ledercouch mit passenden Armsesseln luden zum Entspannen ein, aber nur wenige Dekorationsstücke hatten den Weg in Snapes Zimmer gefunden. Es war trotz der unterirdischen Lage ziemlich gemütlich; abgeschirmt vom Lärm der Studenten (die Slytherin wussten, was gut für sie war und waren leise) war es fast wie eine eigene Wohnung.  
"Hast du was gefunden?" fragte Remus, Stimme voller Anspannung.  
Severus ignorierte seine Frage. "Da bist du ja. Wieso sitzt du denn im Dunkeln?" Er kam näher und sein Blick fiel auf den noch vollen Kelch. "Was?" rief Severus und machte einen hastigen Schritt zurück. "Wieso hast du den Wolfsbanntrank noch nicht getrunken? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Remus? Der Mond kann jeden Moment aufgehen!"  
"Ich wei", antwortete Remus leise und seufzte. "Ich kann fühlen, wie der Ruf stärker wird. Aber ich ..." er sah auf und hielt Severus' Blick fest, "... kann es nicht trinken. Nicht dieses Mal, ich-"  
"Unsinn!" entfuhr es dem Tränkemeister. "Wenn du den Trank nicht nimmst, unterzieht sich dein Körper der vollen Transformation! Wie lange ist es her, dass du das durchmachen musstest? Vielleicht hältst du es gar nicht aus!"  
"Wenn ich den Trank nehme, werde ich mitbekommen wie ich ... es töte." Remus' Stimme war leise, doch ein Unterton drängte mit seinem Geliebten, ihn das nicht erfahren zu lassen.  
"Wenn du dich hier vollkommen verwandelst, reißt du nicht nur das ganze Zimmer in Stücke, du könntest dich auch ernsthaft verletzen! Willst du das etwa?"  
"Sev, ich kann nicht." Der Mond beeinflusste nicht nur Ebbe und Flut, sondern spielte auch noch mit Remus' Tränenhaushalt. Feuchte Augen blickten den für gewöhnlich so kalten Zaubertränkemeister flehend an.  
"Einen Scheiß kannst du nicht! Nimm jetzt den bescheuerten Trank bevor es zu spät ist, du verdammter Idiot!" Es kam wirklich nicht oft vor, dass Snape die Beherrschung verlor, und in diesen seltenen Fällen war meist ein Potter die Ursache, aber wenn es einmal soweit war, wurden Dinge getan und Sachen gesagt, die Severus normalerweise nur absichtlich 'entkamen'. Ganz war die Kontrolle noch nicht weg, sonst hätte er längst Remus' Rachen aufgerissen und den Wolfsbanntrank hinuntergezwungen. So nah bei einem kurz vor der Verwandlung stehenden Werwolf zu sein (von der sich dann in seinem Mund befindenden Hand ganz zu schweigen), wäre vielleicht unratsam, aber den halben Meter Abstand, den Severus jetzt hatte, konnte er bei einem voll verwandelten Werwolf auch getrost vergessen.  
Severus hatte den Kelch bereits in der Hand und stieß ihn beinahe in Remus' Gesicht. Merkwürdigerweise schien er gar nicht daran zu denken zu fliehen.  
"Nein, ich-"  
"TRINK ENDLICH!"  
"Nein!" rief Remus und stieß den Kelch beiseite. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er wie der Wolfsbanntrank in hohem Bogen aus dem Becher spritzte. Scheppernd knallte der Kelch auf dem Steinboden auf und verschüttete den letzten Rest des Trankes.  
"Klasse! Und was-" Erste Mondstrahlen ließen Remus' graue Strähnen silbern glitzern. Es war zu spät.  
Remus' Augen weiteten sich und er stieß Severus von sich. "Raus hier!" Der warme Goldton seiner Augen blitzte gefährlich grün auf, und Remus' Finger verkrampften sich schnell in den Lehnen des Sessels. Er konnte förmlich fühlen wie das Blut schneller durch seine Adern floss und wie sein Herz im Rhythmus des Mondes schlug. "Mach, dass du verschwindest!"  
"Ich hab' noch genügend Wolfsbanntrank im Labor", stieß Severus hervor. "Ich kann es noch-"  
"Ah!" schrie Remus auf und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Sein Atem wurde schwerer und leichte Beben liefen durch seinen Körper.  
"Remus", flüsterte Severus und fasste mit einer Hand vorsichtig nach seiner Schulter.  
"Nicht", fauchte Remus und umklammerte Severus' Handgelenk in einem schmerzhaften Griff. "Anfassen!" Seine sonst so weiche Stimme war jetzt ein gefährliches Knurren.  
Nun war es an Severus sein Gegenüber aus geweiteten Augen anzustarren. Er konnte doch den Ruf des Mondes unterschätzt haben, oder? Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Hand zu befreien, doch Remus hatte zu dieser Zeit des Mondes immer mehr Kraft als gewöhnlich, und seine Bemühungen waren sinnlos.  
FB  
Harry Potter verbrachte einen guten Teil des Schuljahres im Krankenflügel, sodass er dort schon beinahe so gut schlief wie in seinem Bett im Gryffindor-Schlafraum. Alles, was noch fehlte, war ein Namensetikett über dem Bett.  
So kam es wieder einmal, dass Harry in dem Krankenbett lag, sanftes Mondlicht ihn badete, und er friedlich (da Voldemort ja endlich besiegt war) schlummerte, als ihn plötzlich ein langgezogenes Wimmern weckte. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm, wo ihm wieder einmal ein paar Knochen nachwachsen mussten, war glücklicherweise betäubt. Trotzdem konnte er sich der Quelle des Geräusches nicht zuwenden.  
"Sch! Ruhig", murmelte eine weibliche Stimme, die sich so gar nicht nach Madam Pomfrey anhören wollte. "Es kommt schon wieder alles in Ordnung, mein Junge."  
Wieder ein Winseln, das stark nach einem Hund klang. Harry dachte einen kurzen Moment lang, dass es vielleicht Sirius in seiner Animagi-Form war, doch dann ernüchterte er wieder. Sirius war ja tot.  
Noch ein Winseln. Was machte denn ein Hund in Hogwarts' Krankenflügel? Und weshalb redete Pomfrey, als würde sie ihn kennen?  
"Das wird jetzt ein wenig weh tun ..." Und kurz darauf bestätigte ein langgezogenes Jaulen Pomfreys Warnung.  
Harry fühlte Mitleid mit dem Tier, das da so offensichtlich litt und fragte sich, was ihm wohl widerfahren war. Wäre er noch in der Muggel-Welt, hätte er sich gut vorstellen können, dass der Hund von einem Auto angefahren worden war; Harry brauchte kein Empath zu sein, um zu wissen, dass das Tier Höllenqualen durchmachte.  
"Ist ja gleich vorbei", murmelte Madam Pomfrey und werkelte offensichtlich weiter. "Hier- Und jetzt- Ja, sehr gut."  
Harry fragte sich gerade, ob die Krankenschwester dem Hund einen Zaubertrank verabreicht hatte, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen und gegen die Wand geknallt wurde. Harry zuckte zusammen (und schnappte leise nach Luft, als er die Position seines heilenden Armes veränderte) und fragte sich wer wohl zu solch gottloser Stunde so einen Krach im Krankenzimmer veranstalten würde.  
"Wo ist er?" fragte Snape ohne Umschweife barsch.  
Ja, das hätte Harry sich auch denken können. Dann stutzte er. Wen wollte Snape bloß sehen? Außer ihm selbst und dem Hund war es ziemlich einsam hier, und Harry machte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen ("Wie bitte?!"), dass der Zaubertränkemeister, ihm einen Besuch abstatten könnte.  
"Die Besuchszeiten sind längst vorbei", meinte Pomfrey brüsk. "Du kannst ja morgen wiederkommen, Severus. Wenn du hier nicht mehr störst." So was nannte man einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Oder Hogwarts' Eisentor.  
Harry hätte beinahe gekichert; niemand wagte es, so mit dem griesgrämigen Tränkemeister zu reden. Dann tat ihm Pomfrey leid; sie musste doch wissen, was jetzt auf sie zukam.  
Doch Snape schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben. Harry hörte hastige Schritte und ein entsetztes Nachluftschnappen.  
"Merlin", wisperte Snape und es klang völlig anders als sein stilisiertes, angsteinflößendes Flüstern. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glatt denken, Snape sei um den Hund besorgt (denn, wen sonst könnte er wohl meinen?). Hatte Snape etwa ein geheimes Haustier? Und wieso sollte er sich ausgerechnet einen Hund zugelegt haben? Wäre eine Fledermaus oder eine Schlange nicht viel passender gewesen?  
"Was haben sie bloß mit dir gemacht, Remus?"  
Harrys Gehirn brauchte einige Sekunden, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Das war Remus; also ein Werwolf (offensichtlich - hoffentlich - unter Wolfsbanntrank), kein Hund. Jetzt war Pomfreys Besorgnis klar. Snapes Verhalten jedoch war nun viel unheimlicher. Die Sorge um ein verletztes Haustier war sogar für jemanden so kaltherzig wie Snape nachvollziehbar; aber was sollte der Junge von der Besorgnis um Remus halten?  
'Nur keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen', ermahnte er sich. 'Nichts ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Fast nichts'  
"Severus, du bist mir im Weg!" Niemand konnte Pomfrey nachsagen, um den heißen Brei zu reden. "Raus! Sonst weckst du mir noch Harry auf." Das würde Snape sicher zum Gehen bewegen.  
Der Hund, nein, der Werwolf, winselte wieder, und Harry fragte sich wer Remus was angetan hatte. Der VGDK-Lehrer war fast zwei Wochen durch Snape vertreten gewesen, und alle hatten sich schon Sorgen um ihn und Tonks gemacht, die auf einer geheimen Order-Mission gewesen waren. Augenscheinlich war etwas schief gegangen, wenn Remus nun verletzt im Krankenzimmer lag. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass Tonks unverletzt geblieben war.  
"Remus?" flüsterte Snape, und Harry schauderte innerlich. Diesem Tonfall wollte er nie Zeuge sein. Es hörte sich so an, als würde er dem Wolf über den Kopf streichen.  
Pomfrey schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, seufzte aber dann doch ergeben, als sie zu erkennen schien, dass sich Snape einfach nicht abwimmeln lassen würde. "Wenn du schon unbedingt hier bleiben möchtest, dann kannst du mir wenigstens zur Hand gehen und hier nicht untätig herumstehen."  
Das schien zu Snape durchzudringen. "Was soll ich tun?"  
Harry hatte noch nie solche eine drängende Bereitschaft zur Hilfe gehört, und er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht wegen seinen früheren Gedanken. Vielleicht lag Snape ja wirklich etwas an Remus.  
"Halt ihn fest", wies Pomfrey ihn schroff an. "Ich will die Wirksamkeit deines Wolfsbanntrankes nicht gefährden indem ich zu viele Heilzauber anwende." Snape nahm überraschenderweise keinen Anstoß auf die Infragestellung seiner Kompetenz als Zaubertränkemeister. Dann musste ihm Remus wahrscheinlich wirklich etwas bedeuten. "Ich muss ihm eine Spritze verabreichen und seine Wunden desinfizieren. Er darf sich nicht bewegen. Schaffst du das?"  
"Sicher!" knurrte Snape leise; ein billiger Abklatsch seiner gewohnten Stimme.  
"Gut; dann los."  
Harry versuchte das Jaulen und Winseln so gut es ging aus seinem Gehör zu verbannen. Zu wissen, dass es Remus' Schmerzen waren, half nicht viel. Eine angespannte halbe Stunde später war nur noch ein durchgehendes Wimmern zu hören. Harry fragte sich, wie schwer Remus' Verletzungen gewesen sein mussten, und eine Wut auf die stieg in ihm auf, die er nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, seit er Voldemort den Garaus gemacht hatte.  
"Remus hatte Glück, dass morgen Vollmond ist", sagte Madam Pomfrey leise. "Sein Immunsystem ist um einiges stärker und hat ihn am Leben erhalten, trotz der strapaziösen Verwandlung ..." Es wurde wieder still, nur noch gelegentlich ließ Remus ein Wimmern von sich hören. Harry dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt schlafen zu gehen; er war nun viel zu aufgewühlt dafür. "Tonks hatte nicht dasselbe ... Glück."  
Harry presste die Lider zusammen, als seine Augen wie auf Kommando zu brennen begannen. Da war ein dumpfes Geräusch, als ob etwas Schweres zu Boden gefallen war, und der Junge vermutete, dass Snape dieses schwere Etwas war. Hatte er es etwa falsch interpretiert? War Snape vielleicht nur an Tonks interessiert ... gewesen? Hatte er sich nur deswegen um Remus gesorgt, weil dieser bei Tonks gewesen war?  
"Danke ..."  
Und Harry wusste mit einem Schlag, dass das nicht stimmte, dass Snape sich nicht für Tonks' Tod sondern für Remus' Überleben bedankte. Und wenn Snapes Stimme irgendeinen Hinweis lieferte, so wurde dieses eine Wort von Tränen begleitet.  
FB E  
Severus' Hand war dank Remus' Blutabschnitt-Methodik schon etwas weißer als gewöhnlich. Vielleicht würde sie bald absterben und er müsste sich einen neuen Job suchen. Mit nur einer Hand konnte er schlecht die feinsten und kompliziertesten Zaubertränke zubereiten. Aber das nur ganz nebenbei.  
"Remus?" Es hörte sich selbst in Severus' Ohren einen Tick zu ängstlich an. Dabei hatte er seine Furcht vor Remus schon vor Jahren überwunden. Vielleicht hatte es ja damit etwas zu tun, dass er sich bereits vom wilden Werwolf zerfleischt wähnte. Quälende Flashbacks vom Vorfall in der Heulenden Hütte ließen ihm keine Ruhe und hielten ihn im Ungewissen.  
'Dabei ist nur eines im Leben gewiss', dachte Severus müde. 'Der Tod'  
Plötzlich erschlaffte Remus' Griff und er sackte kraftlos nach vorne. Sein Atem ging keuchend, und Severus musste sich schon sehr täuschen, falls er den ... Werwolf da nicht - wenn auch leicht verzweifelt - lachen hörte.  
Severus war kein Mann großer Gefühle (außerhalb seiner Beziehung mit Remus), aber diese letzten Wochen hatten ihn wahrlich durch die Emotionen laufen lassen. Zuerst war er vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, als Remus schwer verletzt von seiner Mission zurückkam (vielleicht trauerte er um Tonks nicht genug); dann hatte der Werwolf zehn Tage gebraucht, wieder gesund zu werden, und Severus war froh, dass alles so glatt ging; und dann ... Dann hatten sie herausgefunden, welches 'Geschenk' die Todesser Remus noch mit auf den Weg gegeben hatten, und Severus hätte Voldemorts ehemalige Anhänger küssen können - zumindest bevor ihm der Zusammenhang dämmerte. Sie hatten ihn superfruchtbar gemacht; er war nun sozusagen eine einmalige (in beiden Sinnen des Wortes) menschliche Brutstätte; allzeit empfängnisbereit und schwanger bei der nächsten sexuellen Begegnung. Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich ein Geschenk geblieben, wäre Remus kein Werwolf gewesen und hätte seine Verwandlung nicht jegliches Leben, das in ihm heranzuwachsen versuchte, vernichtet. Die folgenden zwei Wochen bis zur nächsten Verwandlung in der Nacht vor dem Vollmond waren für Severus viel zu schnell vergangen in einem Rausch von Zaubertrank-Klassen und der Problem-Recherche. Es gab nicht wirklich legale Wege, um den Fluch des Werwolfs zu kurieren; sonst hätte Remus wohl kaum so lange damit gelebt. Doch selbst die Dunklen Künste gaben wenig Grund zur Hoffnung. Severus hatte nur ein einziges Mal ein Licht am Ende des figurativen (ihn wieder an die Heulende Hütte erinnernden) Tunnel gesehen. Da hätte der Werwolf sie beide retten können, indem er die 'Krankheit' auf das Kind übertrug. Der einzige Haken (neben dem Fakt, dass ein Baby die Verwandlung nur in den seltensten Fällen auch wirklich überlebte) war leider, dass der Werwolf weiblich sein musste. Es war in der Tat zum Verzweifeln. Wofür gab es die Dunklen Künste, wenn man mit ihnen nicht alles erreichen konnte, wonach das Herz begehrt?  
Nach der Wut auf die eigene Unfähigkeit und der Verzweiflung über das Schicksal seines Ungeborenen kam nun eine neue Verwirrung. Was in Merlins Namen hatte Remus zu lachen? Und wieso hatte er sich nicht verwandelt?  
"Remus? Wieso hast du-"  
"Ich erinnere mich!" brachte Remus heraus bevor ihn ein erneuter Lachkrampf erfasste. "Du hast- Ich hab's- Danke!"  
"Du bist inkohärent", informierte Severus seinen Geliebten trocken.  
"Ich weiß!" rief Remus und warf sich auf Severus, sodass der Tränkemeister völlig unvorbereitet hintüber auf den Boden krachte. Ein gedämpftes "Ouch!" entfuhr ihm noch, bevor Remus sein Gesicht mit lauter kleinen Küssen bedeckte und unverständliches Zeug murmelte.  
"Du hast mich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umgeworfen, und obwohl ich normalerweise dein Gewicht auf mir überaus vergnüglich finde, so beschwert sich mein Rücken doch allmählich über den äußerst unbequemen Steinboden."  
"Vergiss doch den Steinboden", murmelte Remus und duckte seinen Kopf unter Severus' Kinn.  
"Das würd' ich ja gern, aber er lässt mich nicht ..." Der Zaubertränkemeister drehte Remus' Gesicht zu sich und runzelte die Stirn. "Was war das? Ich versteh' nicht."  
Er konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie Remus zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in Tränen ausbrach. Doch dieses Mal weinte er unter einem beinahe hysterischen Lachen. "Du ... du hast mich geheilt!"  
"Was? Das wüsste ich doch! Ich habe alle Quellen zu Rate gezogen, aber nichts gefunden ..."  
"Auch Muggel-Literatur?" fragte Remus lächelnd.  
"Warum sollte ich? Muggel haben keine Ahnung von Magie und von Werwölfen noch weniger."  
"Aber sie haben eine wirksame Methode zur Heilung eines Werwolfs gefunden. Und ich bin der lebende Beweis!" Er schlang die Arme um den ehemaligen Slytherin und wurde wieder ruhiger. "Danke, Sev, dass du mich geheilt hast; wenn auch unwissentlich. Du weißt, ich liebe dich."  
"Wie bitte soll ich dich gerettet haben?" fragte Severus schnell um von seinen geröteten Wangen abzulenken. Liebesgeständnisse waren ihm noch immer äußerst unangenehm. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es so selten jemand gesagt hatte; vielleicht auch daran, dass er nie antworten konnte.  
"Du hast mir gedankt. In meiner Wolfsform." Remus lächelte sanft. "Ich hatte es vergessen. Wenn der Mond zuviel Einfluss hat, kann ich mich oft an gewisse Dinge nicht erinnern; vor allem wenn ich verwandelt bin. Aber jetzt weiß ich es wieder."  
"Ein einfaches 'Danke' hat dich geheilt?" wiederholte Severus ungläubig.  
"Ja, Muggel im Mittelalter glaubten daran, aber ich hab' nicht daran gedacht. Muggel sind also doch zu mehr gut als wir gedacht hätten, was?"  
Severus nickte wie betäubt. War es das etwa gewesen? Danke und Werwolf ade? Etwas anti-climatic. Der ganze Spannungsaufbau war dann wohl für die Katz'. Was nicht bedeuten sollte, dass er sich ein anderes Ende wünschte. Und hieß das auch .  
"Wir müssen uns wieder in einen Haufen Bücher stürzen ..." murmelte Remus und knabberte an Severus' Ohrläppchen.  
"Welches Thema?" wollte der Tränkemeister etwas atemlos wissen.  
"Männliche Schwangerschaft und Geburt. Ist ja nicht so gewöhnlich. Wir brauchen dann noch einen magischen Anbau für ein Kinderzimmer; vielleicht kann uns Molly da helfen. Und ich sollte meine Stundenzahl etwas kürzen ... Stress ist sicher nicht gut für das Baby ..."  
Und so kam es dann, dass sich der Werwolf in eine fürsorgliche Mutterhenne verwandelte, dass der Tränkemeister die Zubereitung von Babymilch erlernen musste, und dass Harry eine Wette mit Ron gewann, als sich die Beziehung von Remus Lupin und Severus Snape nicht mehr verheimlichen ließ.  
"Merde! Ich meine, verdammt!" fluchte Ron. Offensichtlich hatte auch er sein Französisch (mit Hermione im Sommerurlaub) etwas aufgestockt.  
-Ende-  
Merde - Scheiße A/N: VGDK - klingt wie 'ne Versicherung. 


End file.
